


Inked dress

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt made by thegardensofthemoon via tumblr: Teacher! Regina finding Emma's cheat sheet and what happens after that.</p>
<p>“Allow me”</p>
<p>The whisper came deeper than intended, almost like a growl as Emma indeed took a step closer to her, her back facing the rest of the students.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“It seems that you have something… there”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked dress

**[This](http://shadowdianne.tumblr.com/post/146657692963/your-evilness-i-saw-this-picture-and-i) is the original picture that actually got me into this prompt in case someone wants to take a look**

Emma rested her forehead on her left palm, huffing at the questions written in front of her. The ink, a bright black in stark contrast with the whiteness of the paper seemed to mock her and the headache that had seem to be turned into a constant ever since her exams had started, didn’t help her at all.

She knew she shouldn’t have let Ruby talk her into taking an extra nap the previous day; it had left her too tired to even try to study the last four chapters for the exam and with it her chances to even pass the test had disappeared into thin air.

Unless…

She eyed her cleavage, where just a square of inked paper looked back at her, a millimeter of paper she tried her best to hide. The squared piece rubbed against her skin. The flimsy material of the t-shirt she wore was thin enough for her to keep touching it absentmindedly carefully trying not to crease it. Pen between her fingers and tongue peeking between parted lips she glanced around her once again, nervously waiting either for her mind to come up with the answers she obviously didn’t have or the opportunity to use the cheat sheet she had been working on when she had finally woken up in the middle of the night with a startle and loads of paper with information she didn’t even remember anymore circling her.

“C’mon Em” Ruby had said to her that very same morning, sleepy eyes and a far too large cup of coffee on her hands. “Do you really think you need to cheat? Smile and wink and Mills will give you a ten”

Emma sighed. Damned the day she had told Ruby how she thought that the professor’s assistant was a) hot and b) staring at her.

At least one of those statements were correct: Regina Mills was gorgeous. With a body to die for, curves Emma found herself thinking time and again every time she had classes with her and was strict in the perfect way for Emma’s mind to come up with scenarios in where she actually got to taste how authoritarian the other woman was. About the staring… well, Emma often wondered if that hadn’t been wishful thinking from her part rather than an actual glance.

Wearing tank tops that showed off how many hours she invested on the gym had certainly be something Ruby had come up with and whereas the professor had seemed flustered Emma didn’t want to think too much about it.

Which didn’t help her actual situation at all. Gold had already told the class that this exam was one Regina was going to be supervising and Emma didn’t have any answer to any of the terms the exam asked her to discuss. She was screwed.

Screwed and with a cheat sheet between on her breasts. She didn’t know how much time she had before she started to sweat and so the ink started to get blurry but she suspected it wasn’t much.

With a final glance to the front row of the classroom in where the tresses of brown hair could be seen as Mills read peacefully she liked her lips and pinched the blouse, slowly starting to copy the answers on her paper while trying her best not to be far too obvious.

* * *

Regina hated taking care of students during exams, it was not only the most tedious thing she could have been asked but the memory of how she had been one of them not so many years ago made her uncomfortable.

Plus, she thought to herself, setting away her book and looking at the faces of the students; There was always the guilty feeling of uneasiness climbing up her back whenever she felt that their grades depended on her. She was professional, but still young, far too young as her mother had sneered when she had been offered the position on the university.

Clenching her teeth, she narrowed her eyes and stared at the students, a few of them looking back at her, some lost, some others with the vacant stare of someone who is trying desperately to come up with concepts they were able to remember but not to put it into the paper.

When her eyes landed on the fourth row she swallowed, the heat inside the classroom seeming to increase.

She wasn’t going to cave… no, she wasn’t.

Although she had already had the moment she had seen none other but Emma Swan entering the classroom with a tight blouse that accentuated her cleavage in ways that Regina felt needed to be considered a hazard.

Emma Swan, beautiful in every way Regina could think off. With just the right amount of defined muscle on arms and back for what Regina had been able to see and the perfect percentage of cockiness that made the brunette teacher dreamt on stripping it out of the woman with just a few well-placed orders.

Not that she thought about the possibility… no, not all. It would be unprofessional. A complication in her starting career.

And yet…

When her eyes skipped Neal Cassidy and landed on the figure of Emma Swan she only was able to think on how the blonde’s blouse seemed even more translucent now and it only hugged her silhouette more than ever. That and the way the blonde seemed to be looking at the expanse of flesh Regina very well would have wanted to lick clean.

Wait.

Blinking and restoring herself to her professional self she focused once again on the blonde’s antics, on how the woman seemed to be taking peeks every now and then to her blouse before actually answering the answers of the paper.

The brunette’s first reaction was to blush in embarrassment, angry at herself for having being wined over by her own lust and not having seen the obvious cheating the other woman was doing before. However, as anger settled, amusement started to seep between the cracks.

Well, she thought, she was called the Evil Queen in the campus, maybe it was the time to show Emma Swan the real reason for the nickname.

* * *

 

Emma picked up the now finished exam and pens and stood, calmly walking towards the teacher’s desk in where Regina still was. Glancing briefly at Ruby seated a few sits at her left she bit her bottom lip, suddenly nervous.

She had eyed the brunette teacher a few times during the exam and she had had the impression that Regina glanced back at her some of those moments. Which wasn’t precisely something that made her feel safe.

However, as she moved now towards the older woman Regina’s looked at her expressionless, a strange vacant glint on her eyes as the blonde left her paper on the pile the woman had already in front of her.

Nodding and mumbling something she hoped for it to be close enough to a “Good afternoon” Emma turned, ready to go, feeling finally free.

“Miss Swan”

Regina’s voice was low but it reached the first rows, a few of the ones that still were doing the exam rising their heads curiously. Emma turned too, swallowing audibly when she saw the sudden flash on her teacher’s eyes, a mix between amused and playful; the kind of look she definetely didn’t know how to handle nor what to take from it.

“Yes?”

Her voice was definetely breezy, faltering at the end as Regina’s eyes raked down her shirt, lips parted as if she was about to say something to her.

Unknowingly for Emma Regina found herself as aroused as she felt. The obvious shadow of the folded piece of paper in the younger woman’s chest was enough proof now of how she had been played but the way Emma’s irises seemed to darken as silence kept stretching and she continued to look at her was something she wanted to also explore for a little longer.

Unprofessional, a voice that seemed a little too much like her mother’s whispered on her ears.

She hadn’t been very well at following Cora’s orders though, not ever since she had moved out from the Mills’ household.

“Allow me”

The whisper came deeper than intended, almost like a growl as Emma indeed took a step closer to her, her back facing the rest of the students.

“Yes?”

“It seems that you have something… there”

And then Emma’s movements halted, her eyes glancing quickly at her chest where, indeed, the same square of paper from before peeked from inside her shirt. Raising her eyes towards Regina’s she opened her mouth, trying, searching, for anything that could help her.

However, Regina was already looking back at her eyes, crooked smirk in place.

“Apparently I was mistaken Miss Swan, you can leave now”

No, Regina considered as the blonde nodded quickly and turned, her fair skin showing the first waves of a blush already spreading at the back of her neck. She had never been good at following the rules.


End file.
